Antes de la tormenta
by Muselina Black
Summary: El Ministerio les ha hecho un ultimátum. Los hijos de muggles deben tomar decisiones y Andrew Kirke no es una excepción. Regalo para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Por desgracia._

 _Este es un regalo para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter, por su cumpleaños que fue la semana pasada. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Bell! Espero que te guste, aunque no estoy segura de que sea exactamente lo que que querías. Hubiera querido hacer algo más largo, pero salió así._

 **Antes de la tormenta**

 _ **Birmingham, agosto de 1997**_

—¿Has visto esto?

Colin se había aparecido en casa de sus tíos a primera hora de la mañana. Había tomado el primer bus que se acercaba a Birmingham y parecía preocupado. La tía Violet lo había dejado pasar sin hacer muchas preguntas. Seguro que ella misma se había dado cuenta de que su sobrino estaba preocupado.

—Sí, claro. También me llegó.

Entre ambos, sobre su cama, estaba el pergamino que había recibido unas horas antes. Después de leerlo al menos medio millón de veces, Andrew se sabía las palabras de memoria.

«Todos los hijos de muggles deben presentarse en el Ministerio de Magia para la comprobación de su habilidad mágica antes del quince de agosto. De no cumplir con esto, se les declarará fugitivos y serán perseguidos con toda la fuerza de la ley».

El Ministerio había caído la semana anterior. Desde que había escuchado las noticias en una carta de Jack, Andrew estaba esperando que algo así sucediera. No se había imaginado que sucedería tan rápidamente.

—Dennis está asustado…

Andrew miró de reojo a su amigo. Sabía que aunque hubiera dicho que el asustado es su hermano, Colin también lo estaba. Joder, Andrew también tenía miedo. Porque por un lado, estaba seguro de que ir al Ministerio era la forma más segura de entregarse a los mortífagos con un lazo de regalo. Por otro, la idea de convertirse en un fugitivo no le gustaba nada.

—¿Tus tíos saben?

—Son mis guardianes legales, desde… desde lo del año pasado —masculló Andrew—. Por supuesto que saben.

Desde de la muerte de sus padres y su hermana menor por un extraño huracán que azotó su pueblito en el West Country antes de empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts, Andrew Kirke vivía con sus tíos en Birmingham. Se había salvado por suerte. Justo había estado visitando a Colin en Manchester. Sus tíos Violet y Alfred se habían portado estupendamente, ayudándolo con los funerales y las cosas legales. Ellos eran los parientes más cercanos que tenía, por lo que habían pasado a ser sus guardianes, abriéndole las puertas de su casa de par en par. Y él había tenido que contarles el secreto que sus padres habían guardado celosamente desde que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts.

En un principio su tía no le había creído, por lo que él tuvo que mostrarle los documentos que lo probaban. No se había arriesgado a hacer magia, pero su tía le había creído finalmente. Su tío había pensado que se trataba de una broma elaborada, hasta que una lechuza del departamento de educación mágica había chocado contra la ventana de la sala.

—¿Y sobre… ya sabes?

Andrew les había contado algo sobre la guerra que estaba empezando. O que quizás ya había acabado. Después de todo, los mortífagos habían tomado el Ministerio. Habían ganado. Potter estaba perdido en el mundo, por lo que había deducido de las notas del Profeta. Y se suponía que él era el jodido elegido.

—Sí, saben.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Durante los últimos cinco años habían sido parte de un mundo increíble. El mismo mundo increíble que de un día para otro se había tornado en hostil y tenebroso. Aunque nadie les había dicho nada directamente, no podían evitar sentirse expulsados de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé —masculló Andrew. Teniendo el Detector, era imposible arriesgarse a hacer un hechizo. Si el Ministerio estaba en manos de los mortífagos, era evidente quién aparecería al otro lado de la puerta.

—Demelza dijo que escapáramos —dijo Colin—. A lo muggle, sin hacer hechizos ni nada. Escondernos en una casa abandonada o algo.

—Si no vamos al Ministerio, nos buscarán.

—Si vamos al Ministerio, nos meterán de cabeza a Azkaban. O peor… —replicó Colin, apretando los labios. Su rostro aún no terminaba de perder las redondeces de la infancia, pero con esa expresión parecía mayor—. No quiero dejar solo a papá, pero creo que es lo más seguro para todos. Cuando todo termine podremos volver a casa.

—¿Y si no termina? Colin, esa solución es una mierda y media.

—También había pensado buscar a otros magos. La Orden del Fénix puede necesitar ayuda. O alguien. No pueden dejar que Ya-Sabes-Quién se haga con el poder sin resistirse o algo. Yo quiero ayudar. Dennis también.

—Y la Orden va a buscar a un chico que no puede hacer un miserable hechizo de limpieza sin que el Ministerio los detecte en un segundo —bufó Andrew.

—Al menos estoy buscando soluciones.

—Colin, no hay soluciones a esto. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Ellos ganaron… y nosotros, los hijos de muggles, estamos completamente jodidos.

—¿De verdad piensas así? —su amigo lo miró con expresión dolorida—. ¿Acaso crees que Harry los dejaría ganar así?

—Potter está perdido. Nadie sabe dónde mierda está. Así que sí, creo que los dejaría ganar así. Ya lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir al Ministerio y dejarte como regalo?

—No soy tan idiota. Voy a salir del país.

Apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, el muchacho se quedó helado. No lo había pensado antes de esa discusión con Colin. Pero era lo obvio. Salir del país y que los que quisieran quedarse con el barco a punto de hundirse, que lo hicieran. Él no era estúpido.

—¿A dónde vas a ir?

—No sé. A España. O a Francia.

—No hablas ni español, ni francés —le recordó Colin con una mueca. Como si su plan de buscar a la resistencia tuviera más lógica.

—Prefiero aprender a que me maten aquí.

—¿Vas a escapar?

—Colin, no hay otra alternativa.

Más silencio.

—Jack dice que es lo mejor —añadió Andrew, mordiéndose el labio.

—No sé si puedo hacerlo —musitó Colin, bajando la mirada—. No puedo dejar a Hogwarts así como así.

—¿De verdad crees que nos van a dejar volver?

Andrew está seguro de que no. La única forma en que dejarían a los hijos de muggles volver a Hogwarts sería como sirvientes, si tenían suerte. Se suponía que el colegio iba a ser su segundo hogar, pero ahora no podía sentirlo así.

Colin apretó los labios.

—Como quieras. Supongo que nos veremos en algún momento —dijo.

Nada de lo que Andrew ha dicho ha logrado convencerlo. El chico no cree que hubiera logrado hacerlo a pesar de todo. Colin es un cabezota e incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos que terminar ese torneo de Snap Explosivo —respondió.

Colin se despide rápidamente, sin decir nada más. Tiene muchas cosas que preparar si pretende vivir como fugitivo junto a su hermano. Andrew quiere echarse sobre la cama y olvidarse del mundo. Pero el tiempo también corre para él.

Necesita hacer algo antes de convertirse en un fugitivo.

* * *

 _Mi teoría es que los hijos de muggles que se quedaron en el Reino Unido probablemente lo hicieron por la posibilidad de ayudar a derrotar a los mortífagos. No porque hayan sido demasiado tontos como para tomar un avión y salir corriendo para salvar el pellejo. Cada uno con lo suyo, ¿no? Me gustó la idea de mostrar el contraste de Colin, que obviamente es muy idealista, y Andrew, que es más práctico y tiene los pies en la tierra._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
